Reflections
by Kameka
Summary: (third in the trilogy) Proto Zoa seeks to close the Pandora's Box he opened by kissing Zenon in "Reckless." Can he succeed without losing his inspiration?


Disclaimers: The characters from Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century and Zenon the Zequel do not belong to me. No disrespect is intended to the original author or Disney productions and no money has been made.

This story is for both Blue and Nat. Blue because she kept reminding me about it and Nat because she enjoys Zenon.

This is the third story in my trilogy. The story order is: 1) Reckless 2) Pandora's Box 3) Reflections

Summary: Proto Zoa seeks to close the Pandora's Box he opened by kissing Zenon in "Reckless." Can he succeed without losing his inspiration?

****

Reflections

By: Kameka

__

Who could have guessed what had happened recently? Even three weeks ago, I wouldn't have believed it if someone had told me. Are you out of your mind? Me, splashed all over entertainment news because of my friendship with a teenager? It wasn't even a real friendship, more of a semi-friendship! 

Sure, we'd seen each other once or twice, even helped each other. The concert on the Wyndcomm space station, helping her get up to space from Earth. She never seemed entirely real to me until she'd come down from the space station with news of aliens who used one of my fabulous songs to communicate with her. She was just a face in the crowd until then, another adoring fan that made an entire legion of them across the planet as well as in space.

But after she came down, I changed. I could write again, after months of blockage, of barricades. I attributed it to the excitement of the aliens, but it wasn't. It was something much more down to Earth. As simple as her presence; her infectious excitement and zest for life. She recharged me, knocked down the walls cynicism and fame had slowly erected over the years and gave me a new lease. Made me a blank canvas to be written upon.

Nobody's knows this, but that's why I had Lester make the offer to perform at the wedding on the space station. It wasn't gratitude at General Hammond for not pressing charges against any of us. It wasn't wanting to be nice to her aunt, who helped Zenon when she got to Earth. It wasn't even to show off my new music, do something new for my fans. It was for Zenon.

It was because_ of Zenon._

__

It was one more chance to be near her, on her own turf, relatively safe from the hazards my life's work has thrown in my road. It was a chance to be recharged, to feel excitement and curiosity, sorrow and pain. It was a chance to be myself again. I didn't have to worry about what Proto Zoa, world's most fabulous rock star would do or say or be like. I could be myself and know I was accepted for it.

I'm sure Lester suspects that that was my real reason. I know for a fact that the other members of Microbe do. But they haven't said anything to me, not to my face. How long will that last? I haven't gone out since the story broke, haven't wanted to leave the relative peace I've been afforded here. Me, Proto Zoa, not loving the media attention, not going after the publicity. I never would have seen it coming.

I know what I have to do now, what measures need to be taken to quell the firestorm that's erupted. Can I do it? Can I take the chance of losing my inspiration, my hope, by the very process that would give her her life back? Would she understand why I did it? Would she it? I have to take that chance. I want to take that chance, even if I am scared at the possibilities.

It's the right thing to do. The only thing to do. One more adjective to add to my already monstrous list. Good-looking, charming, larger-than-life, wonderful, fabulous... Selfless.

If I do this and she doesn't understand... I don't know what I'll do. Can a writer exist if they can't write? Can a singer continue to be loved if they can never write another song?

But I have to do this. It's the right thing to do.

*

*

"Today in a video press conference originating from an undisclosed location, world wide rock star Proto Zoa, lead singer of Microbe, talked about the subject and the girl that has been on all of our minds'. Saying that the now infamous kiss caught on photograph on-board the Space Station was nothing more than a kiss between two friends, Proto Zoa went on to explain that it could be nothing more as he is a law-abiding citizen and Miss Zenon Kar is a minor. There was no mention at what may have prompted the rock star to do such an uncharacteristic thing and he asks that the media leave Miss Kar in peace.

"In related news, the world of music has been astounded by the amount of new material Microbe is reportedly working on. Proto Zoa's writers block has given way and fans world wide are eagerly anticipating the next album..."

*

*

__

Even up on the space station, she will have seen the news by now. It may seem like a completely different world but it's still well linked to the planet it came from.

Did I do enough? Can she see that it was the only way she could continue to live a normal life? What passes as 'normal' for her, at least. What's she thinking?

I have to talk to her, find out if I've lost something as precious to me as she unexpectedly is. I can't, I won't, live in limbo forever. It's no type of life.

Even a man with his head in the clouds knows that reality has to be faced.

I just don't know if I'm ready yet.

*beep*

Proto Zoa turned at the offending noise that originated from his electric-blue-and-silver zap-pad. There weren't many people who were able to access his private line. The majority of them had left him alone since the second concert in space, finding his behavior erratic and exceedingly morose.

*beep*

He picked up the hand-held electronic device and tapped the screen gently. It was just like Russian roulette, you never know whether you'll come up safe or shot down. With a deep breath, he pasted his I'm-here-and-utterly-FABULOUS public persona on and hit the button that would allow whoever was attempting to contact him connect. Half hoping but not entirely expecting it to be his manager, he had to take another deep breath when Zenon Kar's face lit up the small screen.

"Proto Zoa?"

"Who else did you expect, darling?" he answered in his accented voice as he took in her shining face.

"No one, I guess. I just wasn't sure you'd answer it yourself," she explained as she raked a hand through her flyaway blonde hair. There was a moment of drawn-out silence before she said quietly, "I saw the press conference."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they've been televising it absolutely everywhere," she returned. She raked her hand through her hair again before rubbing it over her eyes. "Thanks," she offered quietly.

As he hesitated, wondering if he should acknowledge what he had done and why he had done it, she started talking again.

"You didn't have to do it, you know. I mean, it was pretty inky sometimes, with those gaseous reporters coming to the spay stay and trying to take pictures of me," she paused, collecting her thoughts, and continued before he could interrupt with an apology. "It wasn't that bad, overall. Everyone thought I was macro MAJOR!"

"Glad I could be of service," he inserted wryly.

"You know what I mean," she waved off any irritation he might have felt. "The entire spay stay has been operating in comprehension mode minor, thinking I was a total reject. I was in danger-mortis major of being the social outcast of the year because of those aliens," she explained. "But you managed to clear it all up. I got a glory moment major, saved the spay stay, and everyone knows it!"

He said nothing, unsure of what he could say, exactly.

"What you did was thermo major, Proto Zoa," she finally said quietly. "Cetus-lupedus, you didn't have to say anything and you did! I know you better than you think," she told him. "You didn't just do it for yourself." She touched the screen with a finger. "Thanks," she repeated before signing off.

He swallowed as the screen blinked out and lifted a finger to where her face had been, almost as if to touch her. That hadn't been a conversation with someone who thought he'd ruined her life. He'd gambled and won.

He'd managed to close Pandora's Box while it still contained something infinitely precious.

****

The End


End file.
